


Glut

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An einem ruhigen Abend in der Prärie entfachen sich die lang aufgestauten körperlichen Begierden (Explizit!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glut

Ich hatte es gespürt. Hatte immer mehr gefühlt, wie diese unausgesprochene Spannung zwischen uns beständig gewachsen war. Ich sah sie in Winnetous dunklen, ernsten Augen, die immer öfter meinen Bewegungen folgten. Bemerkte seine Blicke, die scheinbar immer tiefer bis auf den Grund meiner Seele drangen, mein Inneres erforschen wollten, und denen ich mich weder entziehen konnte noch wollte.  
Genauso wurde mir allmählich bewusst, mit welch bewundernden, verlangenden Blicken ich seine anmutige Gestalt, seine dunkle Haarpracht und das edle Gesicht betrachtete, nie genug von seinem Anblick bekam, obwohl wir uns doch schon so lange kannten. 

Früher hatten wir uns unbewusst und wie selbstverständlich berührt, uns zum Abschied umarmend oder in mancher Situation die Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen legend.  
Das war nun nicht seltener geworden, und doch war alles anders. Wenn sich unsere Fingerspitzen beim Spurenlesen oder bei den vielen anfallenden Arbeiten in der Prärie wie zufällig berührten, schien mein Freund seine Hand fast zurückziehen zu wollen, und doch tat er es nicht. Wenn ich seine Hand in die meine nahm, dann wohnte ein anderes Gefühl in mir und übertrug sich auf meine Fingerkuppen, die seine Haut nun zarter berührten. Gingen wir zum Baden nackt in den Fluss, wie wir es schon so oft getan, dann verspürte ich eine Scheu, meinen Bruder anzuschauen, und konnte doch meine Neugier nicht bezwingen. Nachts lag ich wach und wusste, er schlief ebenfalls nicht, sondern lauschte meinem Atem.

Nie verspürte ich diese Empfindungen bei einem meiner anderen Freunde, die ich gleichwohl durch meine immer längeren Aufenthalte im Westen nur noch spärlich sah. Desgleichen sah ich Winnetou nie auf eine andere Person als auf mich sein Hauptaugenmerk richten.  
Wir wussten es beide, und hatten doch nie danach gehandelt.  
Was hielt uns davon ab? Die Angst, entdeckt zu werden? Die Befürchtung, dass uns dieser Sturm, der unterschwellig in uns beiden tobte, verschlingen konnte?  
Vielleicht hatten wir aber auch diese Spannung genossen, hatten ihr dabei zugesehen, wie sie wuchs und wuchs und sich schließlich in einem gewaltigen Aufbäumen ihrer selbst entladen musste. Hatten den Zustand des noch unerfüllten Begehrens ausgekostet, der endlich war und so nie wiederkommen würde, sobald wir ihm nachgaben. Bis jetzt.

 

Am Ende eines lauen Sommertages lagerten wir unter Bäumen und bereiteten das Nachtmahl. Iltschi und Hatatitla grasten friedlich, die Ruhe der Umgebung drang jedoch nicht bis in mein Inneres. In mir war Aufruhr. Winnetou beugte sich vor, um das Feuer zu schüren, einige Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fielen ihm nach vorn über die Schulter. Ich beugte mich ebenfalls vor, langte in seinen Nacken und strich ihm die Haare wieder zurück auf den Rücken.

Der Apache drehte sich um und schaute mich an. Seine schwarzen Augen versenkten den Blick tief in die meinen. Er hob die Hand, legte sie erst auf meine Schulter, schob sie dann langsam hoch, zu meinem Hals, meiner Schläfe, wo sie zärtlich mein Gesicht umschloss. Augenblicklich war ich bei ihm, meine Hände umfassten seine schlanke Taille, zogen ihn näher zu mir. Wortlos blickten wir uns an. Ich sah den Sturm der heißen Empfindungen in ihm auflodern, das Begehren, das ihn wie auch mich verzehrte, aber auch die tiefe Glut seiner nie ermüdenden Liebe, die er mir, und nur mir allein, geschenkt hatte.  
Er senkte den Blick auf meine Lippen und beugte sich vor, da kamen ihm meine schon entgegen und trafen seinen Mund mit einer unendlich zarten Berührung, die all unsere leidenschaftlichen Gefühle Lügen strafte. Weich war sein Kuss, anschmiegsam und sinnlich. Jede einzelne Sekunde genießend, ließ ich meine Lippen über die seinen gleiten, um sie sanft zu erforschen. Sie öffneten sich mir endlich, und voller Lust glitt meine Zunge hinter seine Zahnreihe, um ihn zu schmecken. Unsere Zungen kreisten umeinander, genauso wie wir einander umkreist hatten, geduldig und beharrend. Meine Hände fuhren zu seinen Schultern und in sein weiches, schwarzes Haar. Kaum bemerkte ich, wie wir Arm in Arm zu Boden sanken und Winnetou seinen schweren Körper auf mir ausstreckte.  
Wieder begegneten sich unsere Lippen. Die Augen geschlossen haltend, lehnte ich mich in den Kuss, aber als ich sie einen Spalt weit öffnete, konnte ich den Blick nicht mehr von seinen herrlichen Zügen lösen, diesem so edel geschnittenen Gesicht, das mir das schönste auf der ganzen Welt war und jetzt einen Ausdruck puren Genusses trug.  
Meine Hände fuhren unter sein ledernes Jagdhemd, das ihm so vorzüglich stand. Glitten über die warme Haut, deren bronzefarbene Tönung ich so sehr liebte, weil sie seine Abstammung und exotische Schönheit noch mehr betonte. Meine Hände glitten seinen Rücken hoch, so weit es der enge Stoff zuließ, drückten ihn dann fest an mich.  
„Scharlih!“ entfuhr es ihm, einem Stöhnen gleich, das seine wachsende Leidenschaft verriet. Seine Erregung drückte sich verlangend an meine Hüfte.  
„Winnetou!“ entgegnete ich auf die gleiche Weise, schob ihn dann von mir hoch, sodass wir wieder auf den Knien zu sitzen kamen. Ich griff nach dem Saum seines Gewandes, zog es ihm geschwind über den Kopf, um meine Finger sogleich über seinen athletischen, aber auch geschmeidigen Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen. Er tat dasselbe mit meiner Bekleidung. Nun mussten wir doch aufstehen, um uns auch der Leggins zu entledigen. Als wir dann vollkommen nackt voreinander standen, sah ich meinen Freund an. Es hatte sich ein Wandel in ihm vollzogen, denn die wilde Leidenschaft hatte nun einem Gefühl tiefer Zärtlichkeit Platz gemacht. Er zog mich behutsam mit sich zu Boden. Seite an Seite lagen wir, blickten uns einen Moment tief in die Augen und hielten inne.  
Winnetou hob seine Linke und legte sie abermals zart um mein Gesicht. Ich zog seinen schönen Kopf zu mir, flocht sodann meine Finger in sein langes Haar, das ihm wie ein dichter Schleier über die Schulter fiel. Unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut. 

Ich kann dem werten Leser nicht beschreiben, welche Empfindungen mich durchströmten. War ich jetzt ein schlechterer Mensch, dass ich mich einem „Wilden“ hingab, den ich doch liebte und der mir seine unermüdliche Hingabe tausendfach bewiesen hatte? War meine Seele verloren, obwohl es laut den Geistlichen doch sowieso keinen gemeinsamen Platz im Himmel für uns gab, da Winnetou nicht getauft war? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich wusste, dies war der Himmel auf Erden, auf den ich nicht und niemals mehr verzichten wollte. Dieser Mann, Freund, Bruder, war mir das höchste Glück und die tiefste Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche. Was bedeutete schon das Jenseits, wenn ich jetzt und hier die wahre, tiefe Liebe erfahren konnte!

Zärtlich ließ ich die Hand an seinem Körper hinab gleiten, berührte seine festen Schultern, seine perfekt definierte Brust mit den dunklen Brustwarzen, bei denen ich nicht umhin konnte, sie sanft zu necken und zu reizen. Meine Finger streiften seinen flachen Bauch, seine Seiten, fuhren zu seinen wohlgeformten Hüften. Winnetou ließ, auf den rechten Arm gestützt, mir dieselbe Behandlung angedeihen, berührte meine Brust, meine Taille, um dann den Arm um mich zu legen und mich fester an sich zu ziehen. Unser Kuss vertiefte sich. Mit sanfter Hand umfasste er meinen Hinterkopf, schob dann seine Hand langsam meinen Rücken herunter und streichelte erst zart, dann mit festerem Griff meine Hüften. Angestachelt von seiner Leidenschaft, ließ ich meine Finger weiterwandern, bis sie schließlich sein hartes Glied fanden und sanft umschlossen. Winnetou stöhnte leise in meinen Mund, der intensive Ausdruck seiner samtig-schwarzen Augen drohte, mich mit seiner Lust zu verschlingen.  
Meine Finger bewegten sich leise und spielerisch auf seiner hoch aufgerichteten Erektion. Ich ließ den Blick an Winnetous Körper herabschweifen, wollte die Szene am liebsten festhalten, damit ich sie nie mehr vergessen konnte. Seine braune, geschmeidige Haut, die schöne Gestalt mitsamt seiner erotischen Ausstrahlung machten einen unauslöslichen Eindruck auf mich.  
Der Apache ließ sich dann auf den Rücken gleiten, zog mich schwer atmend zu sich heran. Ich beließ meine Hand auf dem höchst annehmbaren Platz, den sie gefunden hatte und bewegte die Finger ein wenig fester um das steife Glied, ließ sie auch über die zarte Spitze seiner Eichel kreisen. Den Mund senkte ich auf seine dunkle Brustwarze, leckte sie genüsslich und sog sachte daran.  
Winnetou ließ mich eine Weile gewähren, zog mich dann aber ganz auf seinen Körper und küsste mich hungrig. Seine Hände legten sich um mein Gesäß, pressten meinen Unterkörper fest an den seinen, sodass mein Glied an seinem liegen blieb.  
Er schaute mir ins Gesicht und eine ganze Welt der Liebe lag in seinen wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. Ich bewegte mich auf ihm, rieb mich machtvoll an seinen Hüften, küsste ihn und überließ unsere Körper ganz der Leidenschaft, die in uns tobte. Sein tiefes, leises Stöhnen erregte mich noch mehr. Ich ahnte, dass diese unsere erste Begegnung nicht mehr lange andauern würde, wollte ihn aber anschauen und noch tiefer spüren, ihm noch näher sein.  
Ich zog ihn wieder hoch in eine sitzende Position, setze mich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß und Winnetous starke Arme schlossen sich sofort um meine Schultern. Sein Glied rutschte zwischen meine Pobacken, während meines zwischen unseren Bäuchen gefangen war. Ich drängte mich eng an seinen Körper und nahm meinen ursprünglichen Rhythmus wieder auf, um uns beiden den höchsten Genuss zu verschaffen. Sein intensiver Blick suchte und fand den meinen, unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder, um uns noch enger miteinander zu verschmelzen. Noch einige Augenblicke währte diese Leidenschaft, dann brach es ungestüm aus mir heraus und ich ergoss mich auf den Körper meines Geliebten. Auch bei ihm hatte unsere Begegnung ihr Ziel erreicht, denn wenige Momente später presste er mich noch fester an sich und keuchte erneut auf. Dann spürte ich sein Glied zucken und nach weiteren Sekunden die heiße Samenflüssigkeit, die aus ihm herausschoss.

Winnetou versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sprach mit leiser, keuchender Stimme: „Mein Scharlih, mein Bruder!“ Er vergrub seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge. Lächelnd legte ich die Arme um seine Schultern und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Winnetou!“ Glücklich wie ich jetzt war, wollte ich ihn am besten nie mehr loslassen.  
Schließlich legten wir uns wieder ins Gras und hielten uns fest. Ich wollte Worte finden, um ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen, fand aber keine. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht blickte, gewahrte ich auch, dass es gar nicht notwendig war, wussten wir doch längst, was wir dem Anderen bedeuteten. Andächtig fuhr ich die kühnen Linien seines Gesichts nach. Das Lagerfeuer war schon fast erloschen, wir hatten es gar nicht bemerkt. Unsere treuen Rappen, die unser Liebesspiel wohl mit angesehen hatten, kümmerten sich nicht weiter um uns.

Da unsere Aktivitäten uns hungrig gemacht hatten, verzehrten wir Arm in Arm noch den Rest der Mahlzeit, die nun erkaltet und eigentlich für morgen bestimmt gewesen war. Aber das zählte nicht, wir konnten erneut jagen gehen. Was wirklich zählte, war unsere Verbindung, die nun noch inniger und tiefer geworden war und erst durch Winnetous viel zu frühen Tod ein vorzeitiges Ende fand. Bis dahin waren uns aber noch einige kostbare Jahre vergönnt, die angefüllt waren mit vielen Gefahren und dem Ringen um die Freiheit der Apachen, aber auch mit unserer tiefen Liebe zueinander, die uns vollkommene seelische und körperliche Erfüllung finden ließ.  
Als wir einige Tage später wieder im Pueblo der Mescaleros am Rio Pecos eintrafen, bezeugten wir unsere Verbundenheit vor dem ganzen Stamm in einer kurzen Zeremonie, die uns vor ihren Augen zu einem rechtmäßigen Paar machte. Mit Winnetou sprach ich kaum darüber, hegte jedoch zeitlebens die Hoffnung, dass unsere Liebe auch in den Augen des Höchsten Gnade fand. Denn wo die Liebe schon bei den „Wilden“ angenommen wurde, konnte die des Ewigen nicht weit sein.

 

Ende


End file.
